


Day and Night will Sever

by SilverScaler3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Obviously), Abduction, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Awkwardness, Biting, Blood, Coercion, Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Holy Water and Wooden Stakes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Language, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Religion, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Turning, Threats of Violence, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turf War, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: Tony's world turned upside down the moment Howard shipped him off to live on a Hellmouth(and SilverScaler3000 decided to continue the story ; >)Soon after Tony is first kidnapped by Loki, it becomes quite clear just how serious the Vampire is about keeping him. Tony can't leave the town, and Loki insists on seeing him once a week. Tony has absolutely no say in any of it unless he wants to be forcibly dragged to the manner, but what's more troubling in Tony's mind is that he's actually starting to like Loki - albeit the fact the Vampire wants to suck him dry, is holding the town in an ironclad fist and could ruin any one of his new friends lives with a snap of his fingers, won't stop nuzzling his neck...Yeah, Tony's screwed.





	1. Eyes On You (the original fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434704) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Star's original fic, 'Eyes on You', just because I got the impression a lot of people were confused as to how this fic began and what it is is an extension of. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to visit where Star originally posted this, and tell them how awesome they are!!!

Five months ago, Tony’s world had turned upside down and sometimes he still felt like he was playing catch up.

Tony was a prodigy and a genius; son of an influential and rich millionaire, he was meant to do great things, but Tony had pissed off his father one too many times and in punishment was sent, not to MIT like he was supposed to be, but to live with a family friend. He was to complete a year of public high school with the golden boy Steve Rogers until he learnt some manners.

The thing was, the skinny boy Tony had always hated had somehow turned into a muscle-man overnight. Steve also had weird friends with weird fetishes and Steve tried to spend as little time as possible with Tony. It irritated him and made him prone to sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

It took less than a week for Tony to run into his first vampire and to learn that Natasha Romanov on top of being a strange, beautiful teenager was also a terrifying defender of humankind. She was a _Slayer_ and Tony’s father had apparently dumped him on top of a Hellmouth.

Tony had, instead of running away screaming, dived into this new world of magic, myths and monsters. Natasha’s Watcher--and the school’s librarian--Fury was not pleased by Tony’s sudden involvement, but Fury couldn’t keep him out. Tony became an unofficial member of their little band of supernatural fighters.

He was the only one on the team who was untrained and entirely human, but he liked to think he made up for it with superior intelligence. Fury and his protégé Clint had been born and bred into this life as Watchers. Steve had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and become magically enhanced because of it and then Natasha was the Slayer. Tony was the odd one out and was heavily resented for his participation. Tony just took to flipping them off and gate-crashing their study sessions anyway.

Tony knew it was dangerous and likely to get him into trouble. Tony had just never expected it would lead to _this_ kind of trouble.

Natasha had a vampiric stalker; a demon with a soul who regretted everything he had done in his past. Thor wanted to help and had proven himself as someone to trust. Thor’s brother and fellow vampire though? He was a very, very dangerous, cunning and clever threat.

Tony would like to go on record that none of it was his fault. Months ago, Thor had come up with a stupid plan to try and fake being evil again. It involved Tony being used as bait and offered to Loki like some kind of all-you-can-drain buffet. Tony hadn’t appreciated it at the time and had been cursing, kicking and refusing to keep his mouth shut throughout it.

He also might have sniped at Loki and Loki might have been amused and responded back, looking at Tony with curiosity as they traded barbs and insults. In the end, Loki hadn’t fallen for Thor’s ploy and had escaped unharmed and with no one knowing where or how he would strike next.

Tony however, was citing that failed plan and _Thor’s stupidity_ for where he was now.

They had just finished a study session at Fury and Clint’s house and Natasha, Steve and Tony were all walking home when they heard a scuffle in an alley and a woman shrieking.

Natasha and Steve had taken off running, leaving Tony standing on a sidewalk, at night, completely alone and defenceless.

Tony felt something behind him a moment before a cold hand was clamping down over his mouth. Tony was pulled flush against a male body that was devoid of body heat. He could feel a leather jacket and leather pants as well as a silk shirt. He already knew who was there even before Loki purred beside his ear, “Hello, little one.”

Tony’s eyes were wide but he couldn’t struggle not with an arm wrapping around his waist and keeping him tightly pressed against the vampire’s body. He was desperately hoping Natasha or Steve would notice the trick Loki had pulled and _fucking save him_ , but Loki was already tugging him away and into the shadows of a new alley. Tony was trying to make things difficult but he was short and easy for Loki to lift off the ground and carry as if he was no heavier than a feather.

Tony's heart was pounding and terror was clouding his mind the further he got away from the only two people who could help him.

“Do not panic so,” Loki told him, sounding almost chastising. “You are a gift from my sire, however unintentionally given.” Tony could hear the smirk in the vampire’s voice. “And rest assured, little one, I always take great care of what is _mine_.”

Tony only struggled more, but to little avail. Loki’s hold was impossible to break, he was also moving quietly but quickly through the back streets of the town and numerous cemeteries. They eventually ended up at renovated mansion on the outskirts of the city. Tony watched their approach with dread; there were vampires and demons guarding the property. They let Loki in with a reverent nod or bow and Tony could count almost thirty creatures on the grounds alone. The further inside they got, the more fortified it became.

Tony felt any hopes he had of rescue dwindling away to nothing by the time Loki had entered a lavish room and finally let him go. He sprung away from the vampire the moment he was released. He also wrestled a stake and bottle of holy water from his clothes. Loki looked amused as he lingered by the only door.

They both knew Tony had a snowball’s chance in hell of winning against Loki, but it didn’t mean he was going down without a fight.

“Were you aware, little one, that I have watched you for some weeks?” Loki enquired.

Tony blanched. “Oh gee, thanks so much for fucking _stalking_ me.”

Loki’s lips twitched into a smile. “You were a curiosity; entirely human yet an associate of The Slayer. A genius who was undervalued by those around him. Young, yet filled with limitless potential. Why, it is little surprise that my brother would so thoughtlessly give away his most _useful_ human.”

Tony blinked, feeling shocked and okay momentarily _flattered_ by the compliments, by someone _finally noticing_ he had fucking _worth_. “Uh, you - huh?”

“But, I am not so foolish,” Loki continued, stepping closer and making Tony take hurried steps backwards. The vampire kept advancing. “I have spent too many centuries alone, using petty battles with my soulful brother to while the time. You,” Loki’s hands snaked out, grabbing Tony’s wrists and squeezing until Tony was forced to drop both stake and holy water on the floor. The moment the weapons were gone, Loki relaxed his grip and continued, “ _you_ , little one, are going to be _grand_.”

Tony felt all the blood drain from his face. He suddenly knew, with perfect clarity that... “You’re going to turn me.”

But Loki shook his head. “You are too young.” He looked Tony up and down, a hint of interest in his expression that was not yet desire, but would be, in years to come. “You must age.”

“So what are you... what are you going to do with me?” Tony questioned.

Loki grinned and one of his hands came up, his long fingers stroking Tony’s neck and making him shudder.

“I will release you come morning,” Loki informed him, leaning close and nuzzling the skin he’d just stroked.

Tony stiffened but Loki didn’t shift into his vampire guise or bite him. He did lick Tony’s skin, but nothing more. He pulled back, even stepping away from Tony. He did make a point of crushing the bottle of holy water and stake with his boots, but once that was done he moved over to one of the chairs in the room and took a seat.

“Sit,” he gestured at the remaining chair. “Tonight, little one, I would learn more of you.”

“What?” Tony sniped, unable to curb his tongue not when it was either sarcasm or panic. “Don’t want to make the investment until you know I’m worth the bite?”

Loki, much like the last time Tony had argued with him, merely grinned. “Oh, Anthony Stark, I am well aware you would be worth every drop.”

Tony shivered and his hand instinctively came up to rub the part of his neck that Loki had licked. Tony knew he was in a lot of trouble and he knew there was no guarantee Loki was going to stick to his word and let Tony go. He was at the complete mercy of a vampire who found him _curious_ and _useful_.

He was alone in a bedroom with a powerful man who had licked him and implied he would find Tony very attractive if he was only a few years older.

Tony had always known his life would never be the same after learning that vampires existed. Tony just hadn’t expected _this_.


	2. Sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, here's MY impression of what happened next...

“ _He did_ ** _what!?_** ”

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes so he could avoid Clint’s accusing glare. “Do I really need to repeat myself, bird-brain?” he asked tiredly as he pinched the brain of his nose. A migraine had already set in though, so what was the use? “I told you,” he grumbled impatiently, “I told you all two fucking times now!”

The assembled group of people - well, okay technically he was the only full human, so assembled persons? - looked less than impressed. Tony swore Natasha had rolled her eyes about ten times now, and Fury looked about ready to strangle him. The young inventor scoffed internally. Is this really the way they were going to treat him after he had survived the figurative lion's den?

After Loki had finally let him go that morning, Tony had walked the _five fucking miles_ to Steve’s house, where the vampire slayers mom had promptly pounced on him. She had very nearly grounded him for two months, which was ridiculous, because, for fuck's sake, Tony knew he was short compared to Steve, but he was sixteen, almost seventeen, not _ten_. Thankfully, Steve had walked in at that moment and had covered for him, giving Tony ample time to slip out of the kitchen, and collapse on his bed in the guestroom. Loki had kept him up all night, and with adrenaline rush finally dissipated Tony had felt utterly exhausted.

And now, at fucking eleven o’clock at night, everyone; Steve, Natasha, Thor, Fury, and Clint were gathered in the school library, demanding to know what happened to him.

God, Tony was just way too fucking tired to put up with this bullshit.

“Indulge us, Stark,” Natasha drawled from where she was leaning against a bookshelf. “You really expect us to believe he just let walk out of there?”

“Yes,” Tony growled, clenching his fists as he stared her down. She merely raised an elegant eyebrow at him, and he sighed in frustration. “I don’t see why none of you believe me,” he muttered. “I've got no reason to lie.”

“We know,” Steve said placatingly, “But-”

“But nothing!” Tony snarled, whirling around to face Steve properly. He shoved a finger very pointedly in the Vampire Hunter’s face, sneering at him. “Loki fucking kidnapped me after you and Natasha so graciously left me all by my lonesome, and he dragged me to his creepy-assed mansion while you both wasted your time with, what was, quite frankly, _obviously_ , a fucking diversion.”

Steve had the decency to look sheepish, while Natasha just gave Tony an annoyed scowl.

“Then he interrogated me,” Tony went on, “Fucking _licked_ my neck, insinuated that he would find me attractive in a few years, and when the sun came up and he was done with me, he let me walk out of there. _Happy!?_ ”

“No, we aren't!” Fury shouted, slamming his hands down on the table he stood behind. “I wanna know what you told him Stark, and I swear to god if you _compromised us_ -”

“Don’t get your eyepatch in a twist,” Tony snapped, waving him off. “He didn’t ask anything about any of you. He only wanted to," He paused. "To know about…”

He trailed off, hugging himself and turning away from everyone. “Yes?” Steve pressed, sounding surprisingly gentle.

Tony swallowed hard and finished his sentence, his voice barely above a whisper. _“Me._ ”

It was still hard for him to take in. Yes, he was used to people wanting him for his dad’s wealth, for Tony’s brains, but this was different. A vampire, a fucking _vampire_ wanted him, had touched him and had basically told Tony he had claimed the young genius as his own, whether Tony liked it or not.

_Rest assured, little one, I always take great care of what is **mine**._

“Why?” Thor demanded. “What possible use could he have for you, Stark? You’re just a mere human-”

“Or rather I will be until he turns me,” Tony cut in somewhat hysterically. He brought a hand protectively to his neck, shivering as he remembered how hungrily Loki had stared at it, had stared at _him_ when Tony had left the mansion that morning.

The room had gone strangely quiet, and as Tony glanced back at everyone, he was shocked to see that their faces had turned genuinely worried and confused. Everyone but Thor, that is, who scoffed at the notion. 

“Turn you?” the vampire asked incredulously “What could possibly make you believe that he would wish to have you as his sired?”

“I don’t know, why don’t _you,_ tell _me_ ,” Tony demanded. “After all, you're his-”

He froze suddenly as something Loki had said clicked in his mind. “Sire,” he whispered.

“What was that?” Clint asked.

“Loki said that, that I was a gift from his _Sire_ ,” Tony murmured. He took a step back from Thor, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“ _You’re the one that turned him._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS!!!


	3. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you ever thrown your phone away from yourselves after sending a text to your crush saying you like them and find yourself instantly regretting it? Yeah, I get that feeling a lot, namely when I'm updating. I almost throw my chrome book every time I post a new chapter on this site... (so this chapter is very appropriately named)
> 
> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Finally, FINALLY, this chapter is done (gonna be honest, I wrote most of it during a doctors appointment I was not happy to be at a couple days ago. Doesn't real life angst transition awesomely onto paper?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

_You’re the one that turned him._

Tony had stated it as a fact, not a question.

Everyone in the library had turned to look at Thor, whose mouth had fallen opened as he stared in shock at Tony. "Yes," he finally ground out. “I am.”

Tony had just up and left after that, completely fed up with the entire situation. No one had tried to call him back, which was good, because you know what? Fuck this town, fuck this super secret pseudo-Vampire/Demon Hunting club, and fuck whatever excuse Thor could come up with and whether or not it kept everyone in that room from killing him for - holy frickin God almighty - creating their biggest fucking enemy!

Case in point, Tony was _done_ , and he had just wanted to **_sleep_**.

Which he did, garlic shoved into every crack and crevice he could find in the guestroom, the stench be damned. Of course, the next day, Tuesday, when he got to school the smell had continued to cling to him, which led to more pencil poking, spitballing, and being shoved against lockers. Just your general, run of the mill stupid high school crap.

God, Tony hated this town.

Now Tony wasn’t usually one to admit when something terrified him, but he’d be lying if he said this entire situation didn’t worry the absolute shit out of him. Every night that week had been sleepless, the anxiety and worry that Loki would finally come for him keeping Tony curled under his sheets, jumping and swearing at every little sound Steve’s house had made.

He was scared.

He was so fucking scared. Scared that no matter what defenses, or lack thereof, he had, no matter how well hidden the Hunter’s kept him, that Loki would find him. He would find him and he would drag Tony, kicking and screaming, back to his mansion to drain him bone dry.

Also worried for that outcome, Steve, Clint, and Natasha had stuck to him like glue. They all took turns walking with him between passing periods during the school day, and any point he wasn’t in the school or Steve’s house (which was a very short period of time now considering how fast he ran to get to a lockable door). Steve and Natasha had also taken to keeping a sharper eye on him during gym class; the only period of the day he shared with either of them.

Speaking of which…

“On your left!” Steve shouted, running past him with inhuman speed.

Tony startled, barely jumping out of the way in time. “Shit! Watch where you're going, you mother-”

“Language!” Natasha scolded as she sprinted by on the track, just behind Steve. She wasn’t nearly as fast as him, but she ran with a grace no normal human being could ever hope to achieve.

“Fuck you!” Tony called after her, panting as he continued to run behind them.

Despite being a Stark - or maybe because he _was_ a Stark (fucking Howard) - apparently Tony did _not_ get to skip out on the mile run. Or the pacer. Or the push-up test. Or... anything, for that matter. In fact, he was rather forced to give one hundred and ten percent. The gym teacher really seemed to enjoy picking on nerds, especially Tony. He had called him _Fresh Meat_ on the first day, which, after recent events - and more than what could possibly be considered a healthy amount of time over-analyzing those two words - was downright horrifying.

Tony had asked, and he had been assured over and over again by all of the Hunters that Mr. Firestien was not a vampire, and that he didn’t mean that statement literally. The guy was just a huge dick.

Speaking of which, the bastard looked downright smug as Tony finally came to a stop after the final lap. He tisked under his breath. “Seventeen and a half minutes, Tony,” he said, shaking his head. “A minute longer, and you would have needed to retake the test.”

Tony bit his tongue to keep from landing himself in detention - again. _Like_ ** _you_** _could have gone any faster,_ he thought as he stepped past the gym instructor and into the shade provided by the school's football bleachers. _You ‘Philipsburg Dough Boy’ wannabe._

He leaned gratefully against the cool metal, groaning tiredly. A moment later Steve appeared beside him, offering Tony his water bottle. Tony took it gratefully, managing a small _thank you_ before downing it in a few swallows. As he handed it back to Steve the Hunter smiled, earning an eye roll from Tony. Howard’s 'Golden Boy' had been doing everything in his power to make it up to Tony for leaving him like a walking blood bank that night, and… Tony would actually be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it.

Jarvis and his mother were the only people in his life who had ever shown him kindness unconditionally, and, while Steve’s might be out of guilt, it still felt nice to know he was doing it because he wanted to, not because of what the name _Stark_ could do for him.

“Thanks,” he rasped, handing the bottle back. “Really appreciate it.” His heart was still pounding, it felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. He gave Steve a reproachful look. “You were holding back, weren’t you.”

Steve started in surprise, then nodded sheepishly. “I could have done it in about a little over a minute, give or take,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “But both Natasha and I have to hold back, or-”

“Or everyone in Hellmouth would try to burn you guys at the stake?” Tony finished for him.

Steve winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, probably.”

The sound of laughter caught both of their attention, and they watched as a group of students in their class passed by. They were all talking loudly, complaining about the mile run, their massive homework loads, who was dating who, etc...

Tony found it boring in all of about fifteen seconds. He turned back to talk to Steve, and was surprised to realize the Hunter was watching the group aptly, a strange look in his eyes. Tony could have imagined it, but for a moment he thought Steve almost looked…

Regretful?

“It’s been hard, hiding this from everyone,” he murmured softly.

Tony opened his mouth to ask what he meant exactly, but at that moment Natasha’s voice cut from across the football field, making both Tony and Steve look up to see what she wanted. “Hurry up you two,” the Hunter called to them as she headed towards the girl's locker room. She nodded her head meaningfully towards the sun, reminding them, once again, that it would only be a few short hours until it _set_.

Tony frowned, biting back a sigh. Natasha's behavior towards him since the incident was more confusing than anything else. It was like she had gone from bossy to downright Mother Hen mode since Loki had kidnapped him. It would be touching if it weren’t for the fact he was pretty sure Natasha didn’t like him.

Following behind Steve to their own locker room, Tony changed quickly, not wanting to spend any more time in this school than he had to. A few minutes later, the final bell rang, and he followed both Hunters out of the building, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. “TGIF,” he murmured under his breath.

The weekend was finally here, which meant, as far as Tony was concerned, that he was _safe_. Now, he could just barricade himself in his room until the Hunter’s figured out how to defeat Loki. Which would, hopefully, be before the next school week started. Maybe he could even help them? He could probably build them more effective weapons than some blessed tap water and a few pointy twigs-

“Anthony Stark?”

Tony, Steve, and Natasha all collectively froze. They turned around, and Tony frowned in confusion, staring at the black Lamborghini that had pulled up behind them in the parking lot. A young woman with blond hair and green eyeshadow was smirking at him from out of the back passenger window, beckoning him over. “Well, come on,” she said impatiently. “Best not keep him waiting.”

Now Tony was even more confused. “Wait, I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Amora,” Natasha hissed, stepping in front of Tony, effectively blocking him from the woman’s sight.

Tony blinked in surprise, looking to Steve for an explanation. He was caught momentarily off guard as he watched the vampire hunter reach slowly for a vile of Holy Water Tony knew he kept in his back pocket.

Oh, oh fuck. That could only mean-

 _Demon?_ he mouthed soundlessly. Steve nodded.

“Well, hello Natasha dear,” the demon, _Amora_ , said in a bored tone of voice. “I hope my boys didn’t handle you too roughly on Sunday. I was absolutely _devastated_ to hear one of them nearly managed to kill you.”

Tony stiffened. Sunday. As in, last Sunday, when Steve and Natasha had fallen for that stupid diversion, and he had been fucking vampire-napped, last Sunday!?

“You must have misheard,” Natasha retorted, growling. “I believe _I_ nearly annihilated _them_.”

Amora pulled her lips back, revealing a set of distinctly _not_ human teeth. “You wish, betrayer,” she hissed. “Now move aside,” she ordered, “Anthony is coming with me.”

Forcing his fear to a far corner of his mind, Tony stepped forward, glaring angrily at Amora. “What the hell do you want with me?” he demanded, refusing to be cowed by another being who, by all rights, shouldn’t fucking exist.

Amora looked startled, but then she laughed. “Oh, you have _fire_ in you,” she purred. “I can see why Loki likes you.”

And just like that, all of the bravadoes Tony had been putting on fell apart. He could feel the blood draining from his face, and he took a step back, terror beginning to pulse through his veins.

“Go back to your master,” Natasha snarled. “And tell him that-”

“That he shall have to come and fetch Anthony directly?” Amora said, rolling her eyes. “Oh, Natasha, you and I both know how _that_ will turn out.”

Steve and Natasha shared a look, and Tony swallowed. “What exactly does Loki want?” he asked, ignoring Natasha as she hissed at him to be quiet.

Amora smiled sweetly, but it didn’t fool Tony for a second. “Just some of your time, dear heart,” she assured him. “He has instructed me to tell you that he has no intention of keeping you any longer than tomorrow’s sunrise.”

“And why should we trust you, Amora?” Steve asked, holding the bottle of Holy Water out threateningly for her to see.

“You shouldn’t,” Amora said, shrugging her shoulders. “But rest assured, Hunters, Loki _will_ have Anthony’s company tonight, one way,” she peered at Tony, her smile turning downright predatory, “Or another.”

Tony shuddered.

He thought for a long, hard moment, assessing both Natasha and Steve’s nervous frowns. If they were that worried, that meant there was a real chance Loki could just take him, probably hurting, if not outright killing, one or two of the Hunter’s as he did so. But if Tony went willingly…

“Fine,” he finally bit out, pushing roughly past both Steve and Natasha. “I’ll go. But let’s get one thing straight.”

He gave the demon his best Stark smile, the kind with too many teeth and no real warmth. “If I find out that they,” he gestured to Steve and Natasha, “Are attacked regardless of the fact I’m letting you take me with you, you can be sure as fuck I’ll start carrying a squirt gun full of Holy Water around just for you, sister.”

Amora nodded, not looking the least bit frightened. “Duly noted,” she said dryly. “Now come,” she comanded, opening the car door. “Loki is waiting for you.”

Tony nodded, beginning to lower his head to get in when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “You don’t have to go with her,” Steve told him firmly. “We can figure something out.”

Tony glanced over at him helplessly, shrugging him off. “Just make up another excuse for your mom, will ya? She’s scarier than anything Loki can throw at me.”

“Tony-”

“Natasha,” Tony shot back, refusing to let either Hunter see how scared he really was. He gave them both a two finger salute, forcing himself to smile. “I’ll see you at sunrise,” he promised them.

With that, he turned and climbed into the car, slamming it behind himself. The driver began driving away almost immediately, and Tony quickly put on his seat belt, refusing to even glance at the demon sitting next to him as she told the driver to hurry, because she ‘ _had_ _better things to do than collect Loki’s_ ** _pet_** _._ ’

Tony swallowed and turned his head to stare out the back window, watching as the figures of Steve and Natasha grew smaller in the distance.

He didn’t look away until Amora told them they were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was it okay? Please tell me it was okay.
> 
> I love Amora, and I wish I could find her in more fanfics. See, my first experience with Marvel was the kid's television series 'Avengers, Assemble' and she had been my favorite villain - most likely 'cause I thought we looked similar, and I just LOVED her snarky attitude. 
> 
> Anyvays, thank you all so much for reading. This might very well be the last chapter of any fic I post on AO3 for a while, my spring break is going to be really busy. That doesn't mean I won't be reading and/or responding to your comments, so please don't hesitate to reach out to me! I love hearing any and all feedback. 
> 
> Until I read ya later, have a great spring break, and Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it. 
> 
> Read ya then!!!


End file.
